Damon's Daughter, Klaus' Lover
by KlausIsMySoulMate
Summary: Cassandra Salvatore was called home to Mystic Falls to help her father Damon Salvatore with the town's Original Hybrid problem. Little did Damon know that his greatest enemy was his only daughter's greatest love. What will happen when Cassandra's two worlds collide? Summary sucks Please read. May change to M in the future. Klaus/oc Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1: Home again

_Dear fellow lovers of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. This is my first Vampire Diaries/The Originals story, but not my first story ever. I've written for Instant Star and Twilight. I've always wanted to write a Vampire Diaries story staring my favorite character Niklaus Mikaelson. While I love Caroline and Klaus together, I love reading stories where Klaus falls for a OC.. I hope you enjoy Damon's Daughter Klaus' Lover.. Please be nice nasty reviews will be deleted._

_Always and forever,_

_Bree_

_P.S Some of the years, ages and middle names of main characters I got off of . if I got it wrong, oops! Also I do NOT like Elena, Bonnie or Tyler so expect some bashing nothing to bad with Elena or Bonnie now Tyler is a whole other story._

_Here are some quick facts about Cassandra _

_Cassandra will be played by: Amanda Crew, but with blue eyes like Damon's_

_(Look at polyvore set entitled: Amanda Crew as Cassandra Salvatore so you can see her outfit and what she looks like.) _

_Full Name: Cassandra Isabel Marie Salvatore_

_Date of birth: 18th June 1860 (age as of 18th June 2011: 151)_

_Date turned: 21st December 1877 at age 17 by Damon Salvatore _

_F__amily-_

_Father: Damon Francesco Salvatore __-Status: Undead (Vampire)_

_Mother:__ Sarah Elizabeth Stirling -__Status: Dead_

_Fraternal Grandfather: Giuseppe Salvatore -Status: Dead_

_Fraternal Grandmother: Marie Isabel Salvatore-Status: Dead_

_Maternal Grandfather: Lord Joseph William Stirling -Status: Dead_

_Maternal Grandmother: Lady Elizabeth Cassandra Stirling-Status: Dead_

_Fraternal Uncle: Stefano (Stefan) Alessandro __Salvatore-Status: Undead __(vampire)_

_Fraternal Half Uncle: Unknown name-Status: Dead_

_Maternal Great Uncle: Lord Matthew Graham Stirling-Status: Dead_

_Maternal Great Aunt by marriage: Lady _**_Mary Constance _****_Stirling-Status: Dead_**

_Cassandra is __Italian, English__and French __on her fathers side and Scottish and __English __on her mothers side..Her mother was born in __Scotland.__M__ore on how she came to be in Mystic Falls later on in the story.._

_Damon was born on__ 28__th__ June __1840, he was turned in 1864 at age 24 by Kathrine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova_

_Oh and this story begins at the start of season three. I will change somethings to fit the story. This chapter takes place during the second episode "The Hybrid." Klaus wont be in this chapter, but will be along soon._

_Also check out my polyvore profile for oufits._

_Now onto Damon's Daughter Klaus' Lover.._

_Remember no flames just helpful advice._

_ 0o0o0o0o DDKL o0o0o0o0_

_**Chapter One: **_

Cassandra's P.O.V

_100 years,17 days,23 hours,56 minutes..._

_That's how long it has been since I have set foot into Mystic Fall's, Virginia._

_This was the place of my __birth, my death and my re-birth into this existence of blood and everlasting life... I was here at the request of my father Damon Salvatore. I knew the reason __of __him inviting me back to Mystic Falls wasn't for a family Reunion. Something was going on in the small town I had once called home. Whatever __it was he needed my help.. When I received the message from my father I packed up my car and left the semi normal life I had made for myself in Chicago Illinois. __I had__ to leave my __apartment __and most of my possessions, __only taking a few items with me in my car or having them shipped to Mystic Falls. I knew once I was finished helping my father I would head __back to Chicago and then pack up and move somewhere new. Starting over again in a new city was never my favorite thing to do, but I was use to it. __You had to be when you can live forever.._

_'__**Hi! You've reached Stefan I can't come to the phone, but if you leave a brief message I'll get back to you.' **__BEEP._

"**_Hello dearest uncle, it's your favorite niece. I can't reach my father, if you can hunt him down tell him to call me. Love you talk soon." _**_I hit the end call button and tossed my smart phone into the empty passenger seat. __I __drove passed the Welcome To Mystic Falls sign __taking a deep breath I __entered down__town __Mystic Falls.__ Driving past __all of the businesses __I saw not the town of my childhood, but a lovely little town that would be the perfect place to work and raise a family. Gone were the dirt roads, horse and carriages. __Now there were __paved roads, mini__ vans and SUV's. _**_'Oh how times have _****_changed.' _**_I pulled up outside the _

_Boarding__ house that my father and uncle now share._**_"__At least somethings don't __change__." _**

_I stepped out __of my brand new blood red, full loaded 201__2__ Audi R8. It was my baby I loved it so much along with __my other bab__y an Aston Martin Vanquish in storm black..__But that was in the garage at the condo I owned in Chicago. _

_I got out of my Audi and headed to the front door. I walked into the house and __standing in the middle of the living room next to the fire that was lit (which would be unbearable to humans, but I found it comforting).I __breathed in the smell that was home. I closed my eye's for a second and opened them as soon as a stake was lunched out of a crossbow and was heading straight for my heart. Using the instincts that I honed for __100 years I caught it a few inches from my chest._**_"__Well that was uncalled for!" _**_I said tossing the stake into the fire._

"**_Get out of this house!" _**_Said a__ young boy no older __I __was when I was changed._

"**_Sorry I don't think I caught your name?" _**_I asked looking at the teenager._

"**_Who are you?"_**_ he shot back._

"**_Now, now I asked first. Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" _**_I asked sitting on the couch in a relaxed position, legs tucked underneath each other and hands placed on my lap while sitting up straight. Just because I was dead it didn't mean I couldn't have good posture. __I didn't miss the brief flash of grief that flashed in his eyes. _**_'Reveal to me that grief I see.' _**_I spoke these words only in my mind.._

"**_I guess they forgot to teach me that lesson before their car went of a bridge and they drowned." _**_The boy looked at me strangely. _**_"How did you do that!" _**_He demanded, _**_"Your not supposed to be able to __compel me, __I__'m __wear__ing__ vervain." _**

_I smiled gently my 'gifts' were strange the first time a human experienced them __well really to anyone I suppose.__**"**__**I didn't compel you and **__**I believe we got off on the wrong foot."**__ I stood up and walked slowly over to him. The last thing I needed was a stake in my chest that would __really ruin my day __and my new blouse__. __**"Let's start over my name is Cassandra **__**not Cass or Cassie just Cassandra**__**." **__I held out my hand. __**"And your name dear?" **__The young man lowered his crossbow and looked at my hand before slowly shaking it._

"**_Jeremy Gilbert." _**_I smiled at him._

"**_Well __it's nice to meet you__. __I've heard a lot about you Jeremy Gilbert."_**

"_**From who**__**m**__**?" **__he was back on the defense, but thankfully the crossbow remained pointed at the floor._

_I smiled and gestured for him to take the chair across from the couch. When he sat down I took the seat across from him.**"****Fro****m a mutual friend." **I was having too much fun! The look on his face as he tried to think who we could possible both know.. _

"_**Damon?" **Jeremy asked, a moment after going through a list of people in his mind. _

_I tapped my nose like we were playing charades. **"Yes Jeremy, Damon has told me a lot about you. ****I hope you and I can be friends and stop pointing weapons at each other."**_

"_**You haven't pointed a weapon at me."**_

_I laughed a little, **"Well then I guess we know who the better friend is. Now can you tell me were Damon is I would love to catch up with him." **Jeremy gave me a strange look._

"_**What are you like an old girlfriend or something?"**_

_I couldn't hold back a shutter of disgust. **"Or something. So do you know where he is or maybe his brother Stefan?"**_

"_**So you don't know about Stefan?" **A feel of dread crept up my spine._

"_**Know what? What's wrong with Stefan?"**_

"_**I'll tell you whats wrong with your Uncle Stefan." **A voice said from the doorway. **"He's gone off the rails again." **I grinned and ran as fast as I could and jumped into my fathers arms.**"Hey kiddo! I've missed you too." **I held on tight to my dad as he hugged me back just as tight._

"_**I've missed you so much daddy!"**_

"_**Whoa! What does she mean daddy?" **Jeremy had a confused look on his face. Dad and I just laughed at the look._

"_**Jeremy Gilbert meet my daughter Cassandra Isabel Marie Salvatore." **I waved and smiled at him._

"_**Holy crap! Does my sister know about this?" **_

"_**No Jeremy no one does, well I mean Stefan does nobody else though." **I smiled as my gifts showed the confusion and shock Jeremy was going through._

"_**This is trippy. I mean Damon you only look a few years older then Cassandra."**_

"_**Well Jeremy you do realize that at one point I was a baby then a toddler then a small-,"**_

"_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah we get it then you turned into a snot-nose kid then into a pimply faced pain in my ass teen." **My dad rolled his eyes._

"_**HEY! I've have never had a pimple in my existence AND I was never a snot nosed kid I was adorable." **I said walking over to the little area I knew where my dad kept his good liquor. I poured myself a glass of scotch._

"_**Okay I'll admit you were adorable, but that's because your my kid and since when do you drink scotch?" **I smiled at the look on dad's face._

"_**What afraid I'll drink all of your hooch."** _

"_**That's it you are grounded from your books and watching old movies." **Dad said walking by and taking my glass._

"_**Hey! That was mine and you can't ground me I'm a grownup dammit." **I stomped my foot._

"_**Oh real grownup move there CC." **I laughed along with my dad._

"_**O-kay, I'm just going to walk out the door and go home." **Jeremy said slowly moving to the door._

"_**Hey Jere, tell Elena I want her to meet someone, so she needs to stop by tomorrow."**_

"_**Yeah because I so can't wait to meet the doppelganger." **I quietly said as I rolled my eyes. I can not believe there was a Kathrine clone out there._

"_**Will do, nice to meet you Cassandra."**_

"_**You too dear. Have a goodnight." **I smiled at the young boy as he left._

"_**So should I start getting your dowry together?" **Dad said wiggling his eyebrows up and down._

_I laughed at my fathers antics.**"No he seems sweet, but he's not my type." **I started up the stairs,**"I'll assume my room is still the room across from yours and you and Uncle haven't turned it into a craft room?" **_

"_**Its still yours. You know just because hes human doesn't mean you and he can't be together." **I paused in my assent up the stairs. **"Daddy I know we really didn't have a long time together when I was little and we didn't have to deal with suitors and things like that, but from what I've read and seen in movies fathers are not supposed to set there daughters up or want them to date boys."**_

"_**I guess I'm one of those new age parents." **I smiled at my dad and he smiled back._

_I continued climbing the stairs.**"Oh be a lamb and grab my luggage would you? Key's are on the table next to the couch. Mwah."** I blew him an air kiss._

_I opened the door and smiled. I was greeted with the mirror image of my fathers bedroom. I walked over to the beautiful old vanity that was given to me before I was changed. My father always made sure to keep up with the maintenance on it so it would always look brand new. I took out my Princess Blue Sapphire Halo Stud earrings and gently pulled off my Infinity bracelet. As always I left my oval daylight ring on my right hand._

_I sighed looking at my old king size bed the long trip had worn me out. I ran at the bed and fell into the mass of throw pillows I always had to have dozens of pillows on my bed. I relaxed back into the pillows and black down filled comforter I closed my eyes I heard my father enter my room with my luggage._

_He grunted throwing the suitcases down._

"_**HEY! THOSE ARE FROM THE 30's AND WERE A GIFT!" **I shouted._

"_**Sorry, but they were heavy." **Dad lied. He sat down next to my feet and unbuttoned my Mary Jane pumps. I closed my eyes too tired to talk. Dad picked me up and put me under the covers. **"Get some rest kid." **_

"_**Wait! What's going on with Uncle Stef?" **I said suddenly wide awake._

"_**It can wait until tomorrow kid. Now go to bed or else no dessert for a week."**_

_**I crossed my arms and huffed as he kissed my forehead."God I can't stand this! I'm so out of here when I'm 160!"**_

_My dad laughed. **"See you in the a.m. I may head out for a few minutes I've got to see a friend."**_

"_**Use protection!" **I shouted as he flipped the lights off. _

"_**Yeah kid your about 151 years to late with that advice." **_

"_**ASS!" **I tossed a pillow at his head. **"****I was the best mistake you ever made."**_

"_**Not a mistake. But you are the best part of me, love you kid."**_

"_**Love you too old man." **I smiled and turned on my side. **"It's good to be home." **I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dimly lit 1920's night club in the arms of the most handsome man in room, hell the most handsome man on earth. The man that was all mine even after nearly a hundred years he was still mine and I was still his. **"Goodnight my love." **I whispered before completely falling asleep._

_Well there it is the first chapter of Damon's Daughter, Klaus' Lover. I hope it wasn't horrible it's been a while since I've written a fanfiction. It will be a little bit before I can get second chapter up. Later today I'm throwing my mom an early birthday party (Her birthday is on the 10th.). Thank you for reading, don't forget to review. Please be nice nasty reviews will be deleted.. Lots of love always and forever ~Bree_


	2. Authors Note Please Read!

Hello to everyone reading this. First off I am so so very sorry of how long this has taken me to post. I struggle with severe depression and thing in my life have been topsy turvy. I am so grateful to all of the favorites, follows, reviews and views I have gotten for this story! So I am writing this to announce that the second chapter for, Damon's Daughter, Klaus' Lover will be posted no later then Wednesday the 8th of July! I hope you will hang in there a little longer and stick with me this story will make you laugh,cry and ask ,"Why Bree? Why?!" I hope you all will read the next chapter of...

Damon's Daughter, Klaus' Lover...

Until chapter two I bid you adieu..


	3. Chapter two: Flashback part 1

Hello to all of my beautiful readers! I just want to say thank you and I can't believe the response

this story has gotten and we are just starting chapter two. I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story, but I wrote and re-wrote this chapter. I have decided that this chapter will be split into two parts. This will be a flashback to when Cassandra first met Klaus. The next part will be more of the past then we'll make our way to the present... I'm also going to make it about three months that Stefan has been friends with Klaus and Rebekah. Okay somebody PM me and said I plagiarized this story from someone that has recently started a story about Damon having a daughter. I haven't even read that story, this story has been cooking in my mind since the episode in the 4th season of The Vampire Diaries entitled The Originals. I have wrote bits and pieces of the ending and some of the later chapters.

Anyway this story will be upgraded to **M **I have never written lemons before so please be patient

with me when the time comes and I'll give a warning when the lemon comes up. Oh and Cassandra's back story of how she was born and how she became a vampire

will begin soon. Part two of this chapter will take place in the episode of The Vampire Diaries third season **The end of the affair. **So lets get on with it enjoy...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries! Now please excuse me **_

_**while I go sob into my pillow..**_

_**Flashback.. Chicago 1922**_

_**Cassandra's P.O.V**_

_I was so excited to finally be in Chicago! I had left New York and my father behind. He didn't understand or like the fact that I wanted to go and explore the world by myself. _

_But I needed to do it! I just wanted to go see the world, I had been hidden from the world after my father became a vampire so any enemies of his would never be able to find out about me. My father hired tutors so I could have a decent education and I would be safe away from anybody that my uncle or father pissed off and might try and harm me as revenge or any vampire hunters out to kill the creatures of the night and those who associate with them.._

_I entered a dimly lit speakeasy after leaving my hotel. This was my first time in the city so I was going to enjoy all it had to offer. I was wearing a new yellow dress I had just gotten this morning._

_I walked down the stairs and entered the main room. I made my way to the bar and ordered a Champagne Cocktail. I smiled at the bartender when he place my drink in front of me._

"**_Now what's a pretty dame like yourself doing in a place like this?" _**

_I almost chocked on my drink. I quickly __turned in my seat and jumped into the arm's of my uncle Stefan Salvatore._

"_**Nice to see you too doll." **__Uncle Stefan smiled as I hugged him tighter._

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"**_

_I looked up to see a young blonde who looked ready to kill._

"_**Get your grubby little paws off my guy!"**_

_The blonde pulled uncle Stefan closer to her__ ._

_I looked passed the blonde and my uncle and saw the most handsome man ever. He walked closer he had a powerful air to him. I could tell that he was an old vampire so was the girl, but there was something else to this man. A missing piece I always loved puzzles when I was younger, maybe I could find the piece that was missing from this man. I realized the woman that was trying to kill me with her eyes must be my uncles new girlfriend Rebekah and that would make the handsome man standing protectively beside her Nik, Rebekah's older brother. I smiled time to have some fun. I saw the look on my uncle's face, it was the same one he gave me when I was little. It was as if he was saying, __**'Be a good girl and act polite.'**_

"**_Who am I?" _**_I said to Rebekah. _**_"Who are you?"_**

"_**Rebekah, Stefan's girl."**_

"**_But-I thought I was you girl? Stefan how could you? I thought what we had was real." _**_I saw when I briefly looked Nik's way __he was trying not to laugh. _**_"What am I going to tell the children?!"_**

"**_Children?!" "CHILDREN?!" "Children?!"_**_The three vampires shouted._

"**_Yes, poor little Stefan and Stephanie, but how can I compete with you? You win, take him he's yours. Just please take care of him. Farewell dearest Stefan we shall meet again." _**_I started walking away, but I stopped when I couldn't contain my laughter any more. I turned around and saw my uncle scowling, Nik trying to hold back a smile and his sister looking completely and utterly confused._

"**_I didn't find it funny the first six times you did it and I don't find it funny now." _**_Uncle Stefan said, but I could see the amusement in __his eyes._

"**_Stefan, mate I think you may want to clue my baby sister in before she rips this poor girls head off. And it would be a shame for anything to happen to such a gorgeous head." _**_I smiled at him and he smiled back showing off his gorgeous dimples._

"**_Becca, Nik this is Cassandra Salvatore." _**_Uncle Stefan put an arm around my shoulders in a one arm hug. _**_"She's my niece." _**

_Rebekah let out a laugh. __**"I'm sorry Cassandra, I guess I can get a little territorial." **_

"_**It's alright." **__I stepped away from my uncle and shook Rebekah's hand. I watched Nik out of the corner of my eye. He stood back watching the interaction between myself and his sister._

"_**Cassandra,"**__ Uncle Stefan said pulling my attention away from Rebekah.____**"I'd like you to meet Becca's older brother and my best friend Niklaus Mikaelson. Nik this is my niece Cassandra Isabel Salvatore." **__I held out my hand, Nik raised it to his beautiful red lips placing a soft kiss on top of my hand. When his lips touched the skin on my hand it felt as if lightning was shooting up my arm. Nik quickly moved back and looked into my eyes. I knew he must have felt it too._

"**_Cassandra, it is a pleasure to meet you. You uncle has told my sister and I a lot about you."_**

_I smiled, I just loved his beautiful accent. __**"All good I hope?"**_

"_**Of course Cassandra. You know I would never talk bad about my favorite niece."**_

_I rolled my eyes, **"I'm your only niece Uncle." **Uncle Stefan laughed. _

_Nik stepped closer to me, **"It would be a pleasure if you would join us at our private booth." **I smiled at him. **"It would be an honor." **Nik held out his arm I happily took it. _

_As we walked by a section of tables heading toward the VIP booths. I saw a woman in a pretty light pink dress jump up and follow us up the stairs. **"Nikky, baby are we going to dance?"** She grabbed his arm, the one I was holding and almost knocked me down the stairs. If I wasn't a vampire with quick reflexes I'm sure I would have fallen down the stairs. A sudden urge to rip the woman's head off watching her get a little to close to Nik. Whoa where did that come from? Jealousy over someone I just met, but find I'm incredibly attracted to? _

_Nik pulled himself out of her grasp. **"Never call me Nikky again and I don't remember asking for anything more then a pint of your blood. Come Cassandra love, lets get you another drink."**_

"_**Oh so some pro-skirt in fancy rags comes in from the streets and you push me to the side?" **Hold on a second! Did she just call me a prostitute?!Before I could do anything Rebekah grabbed the girls neck._

"_**I believe you were told to leave. Now I want you to leave this bar quietly and wait in the ally. Tell no one where you are going. Nod if you understand me." **The girl nodded and without saying a word walked out the back for what I was sure would be her last time. _

"_**So was that your girlfriend?"** Nik growled a little at my question. _

_I smiled.**"Just kidding Nik." **He stopped one stair above me and turned and looked at me._

"_**What did you just call me?"**_

_I was startled a little bit by the quick change in his attitude. **"Nik, I called you Nik** **I'm sorry but that's what my uncle calls you in his letters. I mean sometimes he does call you Niklaus and Klaus. But he said never to call you Niklaus so I can call you Klaus if you would like me to."**_

_His blue eyes were so gorgeous as he looked into mine as if he was trying to read my soul._

"_**Nik's fine sweetheart." **I smiled at him which he returned and instead of linking my arm under his as before he held my hand as we continued to walk to the private booth. _

"_**So tell me Cassandra, where are staying?" **Nik asked when we sat down at Nik's private booth._

"_**The Drake."**_

_Nik nodded his head with approval. **"That's a wonderful hotel. Very new only built in the last couple of years."** _

"_**Well at least you'll have company Cassandra. That's where Nik and Becca are staying."**_

"_**Yes whenever Becca can mange to find her way back from Stefan's apartment." **I laughed lightly as Rebekah gasped._

"_**Don't be an ass Nik."**_

"_**Sorry darling." **Nik winked at her to let her know he was just teasing her._

"_**What room are you staying in? **Rebekah asked._

"_**One of the suites near the presidential suite."**_

"_**Oh good you will be near us. We are staying in the presidential suite."**_

"_**I don't know if I like you being alone at a hotel. Why don't you just stay with me at my apartment?" **My uncle asked._

"_**Because it's a shoe box of an apartment and a girl needs to have her privacy without her uncle sticking his nose into her business." **Rebekah answered for me._

_I raised my glass of champagne to her. **"I could not have said it better myself." **Rebekah and I clinked glasses and laughed. _

"_**I'm glad you two like laughing at me. So tell me, how is my dear older brother doing these day's?"**_

_Cassandra sighed. **"I don't know. He and I had an argument seven months ago in New York I left and haven't seen or heard from him since."**_

"_**Don't worry Cassandra you know he's just pouting because he didn't want you going out on your own." **Stefan said pulling Rebekah closer._

"_**Yeah I guess your right." **I sat back against the padded wall. Nik was looking at me from the corner of his eye. _

"_**Would you like to dance love?" **Nik asked whispering into my ear._

_I turned so our lips almost touched. **"Yes."**_

_Nik took my hand and lead me down to the dance floor and pulled me close. As me we swayed back and forth to the soft jazz music I laid my head on his shoulder. 'I could get use to this.' I thought to myself. _

"_**As could I love." **I jerked my head up and looked at him. _

"_**You heard me?!" **He smiled, truly smiled for the first time tonight. This smile reached his eyes. I loved the way he looked so young and care free. The way his dimples showed as he smiled._

"_**I did."**_

"_**But how? How is that possible Nik?" **I asked very confused._

_He spun me then brought me close again. **"I'll explain it later when we can be alone." **_

_We danced well into the early morning hours. I would have danced with him forever if it meant I could stay in his arms for the rest of my existence. But something was bugging me I had to know something._

"_**Can you tell me something please?" **I finally asked._

_He nodded. **"Tell me love, have you ever heard of a hybrid?"** _

_**To Be Continued **_

_Chapter two done! So thanks to an online dictionary for the 20's slang. Also I know nothing about The Drake hotel all I know is it is a beautiful hotel I have only walked passed on my trips into the city when visiting family in the windy city. Oh and the Presidential suite is now call the Princess Diana suite I do believe. So review and please be kind.. See you in the next chapter..._


End file.
